Fleur de l'enfance
by MiSs ShInIgAmI
Summary: One-shot.Quand l'anis et la vanille deviennent envoûtantes...lisez


Titre : Fleur de l'enfance  
  
Auteur : MiSs ShInIgAmI  
  
Mail : chachou38@wanadoo.fr  
  
Source : Gundam Wing  
  
Genre : Romantique,Ooc  
  
Couples : 1+2 2+1  
  
Disclamer : ils ne m'appartiennent toujours pas  
  
Ceci est un one-shot que j'ai fais pour un concours annulé faute de participants^^  
  
Fleur de l'enfance  
  
Il se promenait dans un parc. Il avait terminé sa mission de repérage depuis minimum une heure. Soupirant, il s'assit dans l'herbe, repensant à la petite fille et son chien. Il se sentait mal de l'avoir tué. Même si ce n'était pas de sa faute. Prenant une petite fleur de couleur cobalt et améthyste dans le milieu, il la porta à son nez et inspira le délicieux parfum. Celui-ci sentait la vanille et l'anis. Un peu bizarre pour une fleur. Ne s'en préoccupant pas plus que ça, il se releva et retourna à la planque.  
  
Une fois rendu devant la porte de la petite maisonnette blanche avec de jolis volets bleus, une drôle de sensation le prit au ventre. Comme si des centaines de papillons se promenaient de sa tête à ses pieds et du bout de ses orteils à ses doigts. Secouant la tête, il entra dans la petite maison. Il voulait être tranquille. Il alla dans sa chambre, enfin il la partageait avec Duo comme toutes les fois où ils étaient en planque. Une mélodie de clapotements d'eau montrait que son baka natté prenait son bain. Oui, SON baka car il avait accepté les sentiments qu'il refoulait depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu dans sa combinaison noire et sa casquette enfoncée sur sa tête. Il avait mit du temps avant de pouvoir mettre un mot sur ce qu'il ressentait. Combien de fois l'avait-il regarder faire le pitre, rêvant de le prendre dans ses bras ? Combien de fois voulait-il devenir eau pour caresser le corps sensuel et parcourir de gouttelettes d'argent ses longs cheveux soyeux ?  
  
Il se dirigeait vers son ordi lorsque la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit pour laisser dans sa lumière Duo, les cheveux mouillés collant sur son visage et une simple serviette nouant sa fine taille. Heero suivait des yeux une unique goutte descendre le long de son torse musclé.  
  
POV de Heero  
  
« Kawai ! ! !Il est vraiment trop canon. Comment y résister ? »  
  
Fin du POV de Heero  
  
Duo examinait Heero planté devant son portable.  
  
POV de Duo  
  
« Quel drôle de regard ! Ce pourrait-il que.qu'il éprouve plus que de l'amitié pour moi ? Ce serait tellement bien. Oui bon je sais, je ne dois pas me faire d'illusions car qui dit illusion dit déception »  
  
Fin du POV  
  
- Salut Heero  
  
- Hm, 'jour  
  
- Dis, euh, tu voudrais bien me brosser les cheveux ?  
  
- °?° «yesssssssssssssssss » hm  
  
- C'est un « hm » oui ou un « hm » non ?  
  
- Oui   
  
POV de Duo  
  
« Superrrrr mon Hee-Chan va me brosser les cheveux, ah j'en suis tout excité »  
  
Fin du Pov  
  
- Duo  
  
- Ouiiiiiii ^____^  
  
- Arrête de gigoter  
  
- Ah « je suis déçu » Ok  
  
POV de Heero  
  
« Quelle bonne odeur, on dirait de l'anis »  
  
Fin POV  
  
Pendant plus d'une demi-heure il démêla les cheveux de son mamour. Faut dire que Duo ne facilitait pas la tâche à force de bouger et de se tortiller comme un vers. Une fois fini, Heero laissa duo en plan et partit dans la salle de bains pour faire couler sur lui le dégoût et la tristesse de sa mission. Il se sentit bien mieux après avoir pris sa douche. Heero émanait un arôme de vanille. Fermant les yeux il revit la fleur cobalt et améthyste aux senteurs anis et vanille.  
  
POV de Heero  
  
« Hein ? Anis et vanille, mais ? Cela me rappelle quelque chose de lointain. 2 enfants jouant ensemble, riant aux éclats, 2 parfums subtils et exotiques. De longs cheveux châtains aux reflets mielleux noués dans une tresse. Une tresse ? »  
  
Fin du Pov  
  
- Duo  
  
- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
  
- « il est là, mince je n'aurais pas dûs parler tout haut » Y'a rien.  
  
- ° ? ° « il est bizarre depuis tout à l'heure, j'espère qu'il va bien »  
  
DING DING, la sonnerie de l'ordi annonça, et sauva Heero par la même occasion, une mission. Heero accourut vers celui-ci et lit son message.  
  
- Mission pour toi.  
  
- Oh, fit Duo déçu  
  
- Dangereuse, infiltration, piratage, destruction, fuite.  
  
- La routine quoi ! Notre japonais tourna des yeux froids vers Duo. On pouvait y lire de la colère et de l'inquiétude. Voyant cette attitude, Duo s'en alla se goinfrer ou regarder un manga, laissant seul un Heero triste et abattu.  
  
POV de Heero  
  
« Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il y est une mission ? Je ne veux pas qu'il parte. Je ne veux pas qu'il me laisse seul. Il est ma raison de vivre. S'il meurt je perdrais une partie de moi. Je ne serais qu'une épave sombrant dans l'abîme loin de tous et de ses yeux captivants »  
  
Fin de POV  
  
C'est sur ces pensées qu'il descendit lui aussi dans la cuisine pour retrouver Duo car il avait choisi de lui parler de ce qu'il ressentait. L'Américain était assit sur sa chaise attitrée et se tenait la tête entre les mains, l'air abattu.  
  
POV de Duo  
  
« Je ne veux pas y aller. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de ne plus le voir, je l'aime trop pour ça. Quand cette guerre se terminera-t-elle. J'ai hâte de pouvoir vivre librement et de l'aimer »  
  
Fin de POV  
  
- Duo  
  
- Oui ?, sursauta-t-il à l'évocation de son nom venant de la bouche de son angel.  
  
- ., il plongea ses yeux cobalt dans ceux améthyste de son compagnon. Duo ne pouvait rien dire, trop troublé par ce qu'il lisait dans les yeux d'Heero. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant 5 minutes. Heero prit la parole la gorge serrée.  
  
- Duo, fleur enfantine couleur améthyste, ton éclat ébloui mes yeux et ton parfum anis enivre mes sens et me fait rappeler cette journée où deux enfants s'amusaient à attraper les papillons de leurs fragiles mains. Duo, toi ma rose, ma tulipe, mon ange de lumière Ai Shiteru. Duo les larmes aux yeux s'élança et enserra dans ses bras son Hee-chan.  
  
- Heero, belle mer froide m'emportant sur une île où la vanille y est reine, j'ai toujours su que tu étais l'autre enfant. J'avais peur de te le demander sous peine d'être déçu. Mais maintenant que j'ai confirmation je n'ai pas peur de te dire I Love You. 


End file.
